The New Girl
by winxclubforever21
Summary: It's summer! Emma and Daniel are back together and working the Beachside Seven with Diego where Maddie, The Panthers, and Andi hangout. Jax meets a girl named Mia at rebel's boot camp and he and her come back together (but not as a couple) to see the gang again, Andi has a new crush but who? Jax is still in love with Emma. Find out more by reading this story.
1. Author's Note

**Hi everybody! I know in my profile it says I haven't written any stories but I've had experiences. Anyway, my story is about Miego (my fav. couple for life!), Daniel and Andi (I don't know the shipping name for them...), and none other than Jemma (I know a lot of people ship them). **** I believe in this because I think a couple should have a negative person and a positive person take Jemma for example Jax is a little bad and Emma is nice and glittery and all that sweet stuff (lol) so if you put them together it gets a sort of perfect couple. I'm not saying Demma is bad I love that couple too…to be honest I like all couples although sometimes if someone says really mean things about someone for example…"this couple sucks blah blah blah is so much better and they are one of the worst couple ever.." Well I totally agree where a person has an opinion but if it's something really mean that's where I get offensive. You guys may know me to be winclubforever21 on the Every Witch Way Wikia. I'm a little totally changed person someone very important to me helped me realize every couple has a chance to be loved and it doesn't matter what other people think it matters what you think so people shouldn't care what other people say unless they say something utterly inappropriate. So, sorry about my blabbing anyways my story is about Miego, Daniel and Andi, and Jemma. Also, I will be updating everyday unless it's a Tuesday or if I'm just too lazy, I'm pretty sure every has those days you know what I'm saying (lol). Anyways, just to be clear I hate those stories where the characters on the show say something unrealistic (as in something the character would never say) but then again this is fanfiction. So I hope you all like my story **** I will be looking forward to your comments and suggestions.**


	2. Mia's Visit and Jax's Return

**Emma's POV:**

I woke up to get ready for my new job at the new place Diego's dad built called the Beachside Seven. Ugh...I was so late since I stayed up all night thinking about Jax. Also, I was in a hurry and burned the pancakes. "Because I was in a hurry to go to the Seven, make these pancakes look and taste like heaven." Then, right when my dad, "Principal Alonso" came down the breakfast was ready. "Wow these pancakes smell amazing did you make this? I didn't even know we had syrup. Where'd you get-" "I gotta go dad!" I said interrupting him before he found out we didn't have syrup.

**-Time Skip-**

Daniel and Diego were already setting up. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late my dad kept on talking." I said when I saw them. "Hey Emma, its fine we were just setting up. We're done anyway." Diego said. Maddie and the Panthers came they were a little nicer ever since Maddie started dating Diego. "Proxy, get me a strawberry smoothie stat! Please." Maddie said please wow. "It's weird hearing you say please, Maddie." Katie stated. "Yeah, just like when I had that dream where you were doing your own homework! It was the strangest dream I ever had." Sophie said she wasn't very bright considering her "dream" was real. Maddie rolled her eyes, "We'll be over there." Maddie said to Diego as if she was an angel. "Hey Danny, I know we broke up, but can we meet by "our place" I need to talk to you." I said, I was going to talk to him about our relationship although now that I think about it I'm starting to miss Jax, he went away to Rebel's boot Camp a few weeks ago. While, I was working someone came up to me but I didn't notice, " Hey beautiful.." The stranger said. "I'm sorry but..." Then I saw him..."Jax!" I hugged him and I was so happy and kissed him but he didn't seem to kiss back. "Hey Emma! Oh uh this is my friend I met at boot camp she just came here. Emma meet Mia." He pointed to the girl with the leather jacket and a lot of chains. The weird thing was the leather jacket she was wearing was Jax's jacket. "Hi I'm Mia, I would yell at you for kissing my boyfriend but I'm sure it was an accident." When she said boyfriend she said it with a smirk as if she has something against me. "Boyfriend?" I said nervously, I guess me and Jax won't be happening soon.

**Nobody's POV:**

"Panthers! I need you to find out about the new girl! She seems suspicious, like she's hiding something." said Maddie after eavesdropping on Emma and Jax. "Remember keep an eye on that girl." she continued. "Maddie you know I'm not good at winking can I please keep two eyes on her?" Sophie said, as usual she had to make things a little more complicated than it seems. Maddie rolled her eyes," I can count on you doing that right!" she said giving a stern look to the Panthers. "I got it!"Katie said,"C'mon Soph." Katie grabbed her arm and walked away to their spot on the beach. Maddie smirked then continued to spy on the little twerp.

All of a sudden, "What are you doing?!" someone said. Maddie turned around and saw Emma. "Um...Just checking on the door...yep it's working." Maddie said nervously. Emma didn't believe her so she had to spill her guts,"Ok I nay have been spying on the new girl..."

"What! So...What did you find out?" Emma said concerned. "*Gasp* what and who are you? What happened to your goody-goody side?" Maddie said. "I just want Jax back ok..." Maddie laughed "No seriously why?" Emma rolled her eyes "So what is up with her why is she so weird?"

"Why who is so weird?" Emma and Maddie turned around and saw Mia.

"Um..nothing." Maddie said "Yea right I'm not stupid I know you were talking about me." Mia said while walking up to Emma's face.

"Stay away from my man or else you'll be sorry!" She said it so intimidating Emma ran away. "Who are you. I mean Emma is sensitive but I'm the only one to yell at her!" Maddie yelled back while glaring at Mia.

"Well if you want to yell so much maybe you should try to yell for someone to save you." Mia said sheepishly.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie said cluelessly. Mia closed her eyes and cast a spell and it hit Maddie.

"Where am I?!" *Whistle* "Everyone line up it's time for the Rebel's Boot Camp Spell Mastery for Good Instead of Evil!" This really buff and scary guy said. Maddie's eyes widened and she looked around and saw a sign that said _"Welcome to Wizards Rebels Boot Camp"_


End file.
